Yume Sakura Sueños de Pétalos de Cerezo
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: Basado en la canción Dreamy Cherry Blossom. Rin pertenece a una familia noble, va a casarse por conveniencia. Len es un simple violinista que perdió todo durante la guerra. Al conocerse las cosas parecen cambiar. Historia de sueños que se buscan alcanzar.
1. La hora de despertar

**Esta historia tiene algunos caps muy cortos pero me gustó escribirla. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción -yo prefiero la versión de Valshee y Choco-. Escribí el Fic a pedido de un seguidor anónimo y me encantó la idea. Espero que la disfruten.**

_#1:"La hora de despertar"**  
**_

Levantó la vista para observar los últimos pétalos rosados del árbol cayendo con la ligera brisa.

Ya no se trataba de mentiras para evadir una situación, ya no alcanzaba con engañar al resto como un actor, lo que debía hacer ahora era engañarse a sí mismo, convencerse de lo que le correspondía hacer… Si no lo lograba nunca podría despertarse de aquel sueño.

Para cumplir con todas sus responsabilidades y promesas, para seguir adelante y dejar de vivir en el pasado, para facilitarle a ella la tarea más difícil y poder salir de ese monocromático sueño debía suprimir de su mente todos los fragmentos del hermoso sueño lleno de color y sakuras en flor, sueño que engañosamente creyeron eterno.

Siguió con la mirada turbada el último pétalo rosado caer y aferró con fuerza en estuche de su violín. Tomó una bocanada de aire y al cerrar los ojos procuró olvidar lo que era la felicidad, mientras sus pies lo dirigían a aquella ceremonia.


	2. La Dama que vivía dormida

**#2:"La dama que vivía dormida"**

La vida se le presentaba como algo poco atractivo. Sentía que se movía, respiraba y hablaba solo porque podía hacerlo. No se sentía triste ni lamentaba nada, no conocía lo que era perder algo, sufrir o molestarse, tampoco le interesaba sentir algo como eso. Tenía todo lo que cualquier mujer pudiese desear: un apellido noble, una belleza que destacaba, una mansión amplia llena de sirvientes, padres amorosos y ahora un prometido apuesto y lleno de dinero. No le disgustaba nada pero tampoco sentía nada. No creía que lo que pasaba a su alrededor fuese su vida, la manejaban hilos invisibles cual marioneta, la llevaban de un lado a otro, la hacían sonreír y hablar como una joven dama de sociedad debía hacerlo y de esa misma manera la llevarían a la muerte, no le perturbaba la idea de morir de la misma forma aburrida y sin atracción, como si algún día, simplemente, jamás despertaría y finalmente se acabaría todo.

Sólo a veces, muy de vez en cuando, una parte de ella, su inconsciente se resistía. Quería cambiar algo de aquella insulsa existencia. Ella misma despertaba por momentos de ese sopor y buscaba la forma de huir de escapar de los hilos que la dominan.

Ese momento era uno de ellos. Siguiendo un impulso ridículo había interrumpido su calmado paseo por los parques y se había lanzado en una carrera sin control. El viento sobre su rostro, sus pies humedeciéndose en la tierra, los árboles que pasaban rozando sus costados… Lo sentía todo y ansiaba más, despertarse por completo. Su cuerpo, algo débil, la obligó a detenerse para recobrar el aliento, quería seguir corriendo, ver qué tan lejos podía llegar. Se apoyó en un árbol mientras respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire. Podía sentir un dulce aroma, el reconocible perfume de las flores de cerezo pero había algo más que llamaba su atención. Era leve pero podía oír una melodía temblorosa y triste pero llena de emoción que de alguna forma hacían enternecer el alma.


	3. El violinista que vivía para soñar

_#3: "El violinista que vivía para soñar"_

Todas aquellas innumerables personas que se habían ido ¿a la fuerza? ¿Porque era su destino?... Personas que ya no se encontraban con ellos.

-Te dejaré el café en la mesa -saludó con una ano a la muchacha que se asomó a la habitación-. Debo irme al taller… Nos vemos…

-Suerte –dijo casi en un susurro, sin fuerzas. Ella suspiró.

-Te amo –sonaba casi como una súplica. Él se quedó allí, sin moverse. Sabía que ella esperaba una respuesta de su parte pero no quería mentirle.

-Sí… -dijo forzadamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

Él suspiró, seguramente ella lloraría toda la mañana mientras trabajaba sola en el taller. A veces creía que lo mejor sería mentirle con ello también, pero era demasiado cobarde.

Terminó de escribir el artículo para el periódico, que le había llevado gran parte de la madrugada, y fue a la mesa de la cocina donde estaba su taza fría ya.

Eran bastante pobres pero nunca habían pasado hambre. Pero ahora el problema era otro. Suspiró. Había una fotografía sobre una cómoda, la tomó observándola con ojos vacíos. Aunque estaba en blanco y negro su mente coloreaba el largo cabello de la muchacha de tonos verde menta y unos profundos ojos del mismo color, unas mejillas siempre levemente sonrojadas y unos delicados labios rosados sonrientes y amables. A su lado se encontraba él mismo, tan apagado y monocromático como la imagen, ningún color venía a su mente.

No sabía cuándo le había dejado de prestar atención a su forma de vivir y cuándo se había perdido completamente.

Miku y él eran amigos de la infancia, vecinos que jugaban y crecían juntos. Después de la cruel guerra civil ellos terminaron perdiendo a todos sus seres queridos, fueron llevados al mismo orfanato viviendo las mismas desgracias. Cuando tuvieron edad suficiente se fueron de allí a vivir juntos. Ella trabajaba en una sastrería y él tomaba casi cualquier trabajo que le ofrecieran. Para sobrevivir se apoyaban el uno en el otro y así las cosas funcionaban, habían superado miles de problemas.

Él le debía todo a Miku: sin ella hubiese enloquecido después de la guerra, caído por completo en la desesperación por los maltratos que recibieron después de quedarse completamente solos. Sin embargo una parte de él había muerto, se había desvanecido, ido como todas aquellas personas. Miku siempre intentó revivirlo, hacer lo imposible. Cada vez que él decía que no podía sonreír o ser el mismo de antes ella se entristecía y cada vez que él le preguntaba cómo hacía para mantener siempre una sonrisa ella le contestaba que era porque podía seguir con él, porque al menos él estaba a su lado. Pero él sabía que su propia vida no valía la de todos aquellas personas que amaba.

Cuando se habían mudado Miku le había regalado un violín. Quiso devolvérselo pero ella no se lo permitió alegando que se había esforzado para comprárselo y quería que de alguna manera volviese a tocar canciones alegres, como antes. Un intento más sumado a la gran cantidad de frustraciones. Él volvió a tocar, no podía evitarlo, pero cuando ella lo escuchaba siempre terminaba llorando, decía que su música la hacía sentir así, llena de tristeza y melancolía, contrastando con las alegres melodías que años antes hacía sonar en las cuerdas. Él había decidido dejar de tocar delante de ella, pero sentía la incontrolable necesidad de pasar sus manos por el instrumento, por ello todas las tardes que tuviese libres se escapaba para poder hacer sonar su violín.

Dejó la fotografía sobre la cómoda, esa era la única que tenían: la de su casamiento. Ella sabía que él no la amaba de la misma manera pero le sonreía igual por la mañana, cuando llegaba y cuando se iba porque él le había prometido aprender a amarla. Lo había hecho cuando no había muerto del todo y todavía pensaba en cuánto le debía a Miku y qué hubiese sido de él. Sólo le quedaba convencerse de que la amaba para no angustiarla más, porque ahora la situación había cambiado. Suspiró. Si Miku iba a tener un bebé él ya no tenía tiempo para "aprender" a amarla, "debía" amarla para apoyarla. Ella merecía aquello, se lo debía y se lo había prometido.

Terminó el café frío y tomó el estuche donde estaba su violín. Necesitaba desahogarse. Salió de la casa.


	4. El Noble y la Costurera

**Capítulo corto pero bueno, muchos de esta historia lo son...**

_#4: "El noble y la costurera"_

Se habían encontrado por casualidad cuando había ido a hacer un pedido a la sastrería en la temporada de otoño. Por alguna razón habían salido juntos de allí y él, sin saber por qué, la invitó a tomar algo.

Habían hablado mucho y ella le había contado sus frustraciones y miedos. No se habían enamorado, en absoluto, simplemente eran dos desconocidos cansados de vivir persiguiendo falsos sueños, deseando cosas que sabían imposibles pero a las que se negaban ciegamente a renunciar. Ella buscaba el afecto de alguien al que amaba. Él quería recorrer el mundo y dejar atrás todas las disposiciones y ataduras con las que nació; quería olvidarse de todo lo que heredaría y de toda la responsabilidad que en él caería.

Sin razones claras, siguiendo quizás unos torpes impulsos, o irresponsables pensamientos habían terminado en su casa, ya sin palabras. Sólo eran dos desconocidos cansados de intentar alcanzar un fantástico sueño. Esa noche ella soñó que eran otros los brazos que la rodeaban; y él soñó que esa no era su casa, que no era él sino alguien más libre que no se casaría en cuatro meses con alguien que desconocía.

Luego de despedirse, formalmente, ninguno de los dos desconocidos pensó en encontrarse de nuevo. Ambos siguieron sus vidas de sueños frustrados como si nada hubiese pasado.


	5. El Violinista y la Dama

**#5:"El violinista y la dama"**

Con la última nota abrió los ojos suponiendo que ya era la hora de volver. Su cuerpo se tensó al ver a su silenciosa espectadora, él nunca había tenido más público que Miku o sus padres y no guardaba buenos recuerdos de ello.

-¿Ya te irás? –lo miraba fijamente, con cierta tristeza. Nunca antes había visto a alguien como ella, claramente perteneciente a la nobleza, alguien que, se podía ver, jamás había sentido lo que era el dolor. Traía el cabello oro corto hasta los hombros y cristalinos ojos celestes. Vestía un yukata con motivos de sakuras, su piel era pálida y toda su persona lucía frágil, como de un material muy especial. Sorprendido como estaba no pudo responderle- ¿No volverás a tocar?

-¿Me estabas escuchando? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde… Desde hace bastante… Lo siento –se ruborizó apenada- ¡Lo siento! Si te molestaba… Realmente lo lamento pero no pude evitarlo…

-¿No te entristeció? ¿No sentiste ganas de llorar?

-¿Lo dices en serio? Sé que era algo melancólico pero… era hermoso de alguna manera… -miraba sus pies mientras hablaba.

-¿Crees eso? –no entendía muy bien a qué se refería. Ella se acercó a él y le tendí la mano.

-Llámame Rin, por favor –él estrechó su mano por unos segundos- ¿Cómo… cómo te llamas?

Con aquella pregunta se sintió extraño, de alguna forma ¿importaba quién era? Sentía que podía mentirle, pero ¿para qué? ¿Y si se hacía pasar por alguien más? ¿Para qué? Por alguna razón no quería que ella supiese quién era… Por otro lado, ella se había presentado tan informalmente…

-Dime Len –no podía sonreír pero sintió por un segundo que sería capaz de hacerlo.


	6. La dama que vio la realidad incolora

**_#6: "La dama que vio la realidad incolora"_**

Abrió el shoji sonriendo felizmente. No se había sentido tan viva desde hacía mucho tiempo, como una niña pequeña que descubría cosas nuevas, sentimientos, y ganas de vivir. No podía explicar por qué pero lo sentía.

-¡Señorita Rin!-una de las criadas corrió a su encuentro-¡Señorita Rin! ¡Gracias al cielo!-tomó sus manos examinándola de arriba abajo y deteniéndose en sus pies embarrados-¡Está helada, señorita! ¿Dónde estaba?

-¡Rin! –un hombre alto y robusto entró a la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Padre! –sonrió corriendo hacia él dispuesta a contarle lo feliz que se sentía.

Él la observó furioso cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Dónde te encontrabas a estas horas?! ¿Crees que es momento de llegar?

-Lo siento pero…-aun no abandonaba la sonrisa

-¡Nada de "pero", Rin! ¡Una mujer como tú, comprometida, no puede estar a solas afuera hasta tarde! ¡¿Qué pensarán de ti si te ven?!

-¡Padre!-suplicaba por ser oída por primera vez. Esta actitud no le agradó a su padre, ella debía seguir siendo un títere, una muñeca fácil de manejar; por lo que frunció más el ceño y alzó la voz.

-¡Basta, Rin! ¡Escúchame! –ella lo observó triste, con crecientes ganas de llorar, ella quería contarle, hablar, que la dejaran compartir su felicidad por una vez.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? –un hombre joven, de largo cabello violáceo recogido a la altura de la nuca en una coleta que dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre su rostro entró a la habitación vestido con un yukata de costosa seda y mostrando una tranquila sonrisa aunque sus ojos mostraban cierta preocupación.

-Oh-se giró el hombre al oírlo- Siento haberlo molestado, Gaukupo-sama…

-No se preocupe, Kagamine-san, no hay nada que sentir…-ladeó levemente la cabeza y le sonrió a la chica-¿Damos un paseo por la galería, Rin?


	7. El violinista que regresó

_#7: "El violinista que regresó a su desteñida existencia"_

Entró en la casa aún pensando en la chica de aquella tarde. Rin.

Se habían despedido muy rápidamente, ya que cada vez oscurecía más. No se habían hecho ninguna promesa de volver a verse pero sabía que lo haría. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba despertarse así de la inercia en la que estaba sumergido, mucho tiempo había pasado de la última vez que hablaba con alguien con libertad, siendo por completo él mismo. No sabía por qué lo había hecho ni por qué se había sentido cómodo con ello.

Desde la sala de estar se veían las sombras provocadas por el fuego en la chimenea. Ese simple detalle lo hizo volver a su mundo, al de siempre.

-Volviste, Len- Miku se levantó del sillón con la intención de ir a saludarlo.

-No hace falta que te levantes-dejó el violín contra la pared mientras intentaba disimular cómo se apagaba su sonrisa-, debes descansar cuando tienes la posibilidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Len?-lo observó con ojos preocupados- Tu voz… Pareces desilusionado o algo… ¿Sucedió...?

-No-la interrumpió-, tranquila-intentó suavizar su tono y se acercó al desgastado sofá. Pero, aunque no lo dijera, la verdad era otra, él realmente se sentía desilusionado, había tomado una desición que no podía cumplir. Fingiría amarla pero no podía hacerlo de verdad. El encuentro de esa tarde, volver a ser él, se lo había dejado claro.

-Len, te dejé algo listo para cenar…

-Si quieres termínatelo, te hará bien y yo estoy muy cansado, me iré a acostar…

-Pero…-él ignoró sus palabras y se escapó a su habitación dejando a su esposa aun más preocupada.

No era su intención hacerla infeliz. Hubiese preferido que ella se hubiese enamorado de otra persona, alguien que la cuidara como ella merecía y le entregara el cariño que él no podía darle. Él no era más que otro cuerpo sin vida, un simple y melancólico violinista. Pensar en ella y lo poco que podía hacer por quererla eran las preocupaciones con las que luchaba cada noche y lo dejaban en vela hasta la madrugada. Pero esa noche gradualmente se fueron convirtiendo en sombras, mientras la esencia de la chica de aquella tarde lo tranquilizaba. Se durmió pensando en su rostro.


	8. El noble y la dama

_#8: "El noble y la dama"_

-Gracias por salvarme –ella observaba la luna distante con tristeza.

-No fue nada, no lo agradezcas-suspiró- me resulta odioso que hagan llorar a una mujer.

-¿No te molesta que siento tu prometida haya llegado a estas horas?-él rió suavemente llamando su atención.

-Eres una señorita encantadora, Rin, no podría pensar mal de ti... Tampoco es como si estuviésemos casados aún…-le guiñó un ojo divertido- no sigo mucho las tradiciones.

-¡Kamui-sama! –se sonrojó- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo… -en ese momento se dio cuenta cuánto desearía estar realmente enamorada de él.

-Ya te dije que me llamaras Gakupo, Rin, nos casaremos dentro de 14 días y sigues siendo tan formal como cuando nos conocimos…

-¿Sólo faltan 14 días? –se sobresaltó.

-Sí-afirmó de manera calmada-, es una lástima que las sakuras se marchiten para ese entonces… Hubiese sido una ceremonia más hermosa con los pétalos en el aire ¿No crees? Es una belleza muy pasajera…

Ella tuvo que apartar el rostro para que él no viera las lágrimas inexplicables que corrían por sus mejillas.


	9. El sueño ilusorio continúa

_**Ya me liberé del colegio por un tiempo, qué suerte jajaja n.n podré escribir mucho más, espero poder ser más constante subiendo actualizaciones... el problema es que la semana que viene empezaré a trabajar y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo en la computadora, lo siento jejeje...**  
_

_#9: "El sueño ilusorio continúa"_

El extraño mundo sin colores en el que ambos vivían cobró vida rápidamente. Si se levantaban con esperanzas y energía era sólo por la idea de pasar las tardes bajo el florecido árbol de sakura. Él tocaba las piezas tristes que sabía interpretar y ella las aplaudía. Ella sonreía con cada nota que se desprendía de las cuerdas de su violín, por escuchar su voz tranquila y encontrarse con sus ojos honestos. Él sin entenderlo recobraba cada día más la capacidad perdida de sonreír con sinceridad, deseaba abrazarla con ternura, deseaba tomar su pequeña mano, deseaba besar sus delicados labios… Deseaba que ella fuese su realidad.

Ambos vivieron en ese colorido sueño lleno de ilusiones durante diez días. Sentían cómo iban acercándose cada vez más, cómo iban cambiando hacia una realidad más feliz, hacia una realidad donde ambos vivían. Pero nunca hablaron de la realidad que los esperaba al separarse. Él no sabía que ella se casaría y se mudaría al exterior con un famoso comerciante. Ella no sabía que él estaba casado y que su mujer esperaba un hijo. No querían acabar la pureza de sus momentos juntos con sus otras descoloridas realidades. Allí podían olvidarse que su destino era pasar los días en una vida vacía. Él podía sonreír aunque al llegar a su casa se chocara con su pobre forma de vivir atada al pasado y ella reía a pesar de que al llegar tuviera que excusarse como la muñeca sin vida que querían que fuese.

Pero los sueños no duran para siempre. Ambas realidades que pretendían separar pertenecían a un mismo mundo en el que se mezclarían de forma inevitable.

**_Gracias por los reviews, realmente me alegra leerlos._**  
**_PetiichinaD'muZ: Prefiero a versión de Valshee y Choco a la original, es muy preciosa_**  
**_GlaassufBRS. Muchas gracias! haré lo posible _**

**_¡Hasta luego!  
_**


	10. El sueño quebrado de la costurera

_**mis capítulos siempre son muy cortos, lo siento**  
_

_#10: "El sueño quebrado de la costurera"_

Ella no lo estaba buscando.

Había salido más temprano de la sastrería en la que trabajaba. La dueña, una anciana que la conocía desde hacía muchos años y sabía de su embarazo complicado, le había permitido irse a casa a descansar.

Sabía que su esposo no estaría en casa, siempre llegaba tarde por quedarse tocando su violín lejos de ella. Él prefería tocar melodías melancólicas y tristes a la calidez del hogar que ella tanto se esforzaba en formar. No lo culpaba, no, no era su culpa, nada lo era. Ella lo había obligado a vivir junto a ella, a casarse e incluso le había pedido que la amara. Él era demasiado bueno con su triste persona, siempre se esforzaba por darle lo que quería. Se obligaba a sí mismo a hacerlo por ella que no lo merecía, no después de lo que le había hecho.

Quería verlo sonreír de nuevo, era su más grande deseo. Aún recordaba cómo se iluminaba su rostro cuando lo hacía, sus ojos verdes resplandecían llenos de vida cuando tocaba alegremente su violín. Se seguiría esforzando al máximo para que volviese a ser feliz, no cometería más errores, sabía que si dejaba su vida en ello lo lograría, incluso cuando él seguía atado al pasado.

No lo estaba buscando cuando fue a dar un paseo por los parques a sentir la brisa y se internó en los bosques. Escuchó una risa joven y clara. Se acercó rodeando los árboles hacia aquel sonido que le recordaba tanto a cuando ellos era niños. Pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al verlo. Allí sentado bajo el único árbol de sakuras florecidas estaba Len junto a una chica de cabello rubio oro, él le enseñaba a tocar el violín que ella sostenía. Len sonreía, sonreía después de tantos años y le sonreía a otra mujer. Se detuvo en seco ante tal escena ¿por qué no le sonreía a ella si era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Qué era lo que no hacía por él? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.


	11. El mundo de ensueño se desvanece

_**Este capítulo es muy corto, lo siento, esta historia no tiene mucha extensión.**_

_#11: "El mundo de ensueño se desvanece"_

-¿Miku?-se levantó del suelo alarmado. La paz, barrera de tranquilidad que habían formado en aquel bosque acababa de quebrar con el sonido de la joven de cabellos color menta al pisar unas ramas del suelo.

La mujer al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta se dispuso a huir, corriendo por el bosque camino a su casa.

El mundo perfecto, el fuerte que representaba la sombra de ese árbol parecía fraccionarse con la súbita visión.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó ella sonriendo, pero en sus ojos se percibía la sensación de quiebre de ese sueño.

-Sí… -la miró a los ojos buscando la seguridad para ocultar su tristeza y esbozó una media sonrisa, eso no debería haber pasado- Hoy volveré más temprano…

**_Gracias por los reviews! Siempre me alegra mucho saber que a alguien le interesa lo que escribo n.n_**


	12. La realidad de la dama

**_#12: "La realidad de la dama"_**

Algo molestaba en su garganta. Sentía ganas de llorar pero no encontraba las razones concretas. Él simplemente se había ido antes y conocía a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello menta. No podía ser alguien importante, si así fuese se lo habría dicho ¿verdad?

No quería pensar en todo lo que no sabía sobre él y en todo lo que ella misma no le había contado, porque lo amaba ¿verdad?

Estaba torpemente enamorada de él.

-¿… escuchando, Rin? –el noble pelimorado buscó su mirada.

-¿Mhm? Ah… No, lo siento –dijo en voz baja, distraída.

-Decía que la espera de estos tres días se me hace eterna, quiero volver a… Quiero que conozcas Francia, sé que te gustará… ¿Qué sucede, Rin? Estás más distraída hoy…

-Lo… Lo siento –se levantó ocultando el rostro tras su flequillo pero manteniendo una sonrisa gentil- me iré a acostar más temprano, buenas noches, Kamui-sama… -no quería que vieran sus lágrimas escarpar.

**Muchísimas muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz :'D**


	13. El sueño de ambos sufre una nueva grieta

**_#13: "El sueño de ambos sufre una nueva grieta"_**

Según su madre las últimas pruebas de sus trajes, dos días antes de la boda, debían estar siendo disfrutadas mucho más de lo que ella aparentaba. Pero no podía mostrarse más alegre que lo que su rostro le permitía actuar. Ese vestido era más parecido a un uniforme carcelario que a un traje de novia. Cuando comenzaban a exigirle, regañarla y a gritarle cómo debía comportarse aparecía Gakupo.

-Tranquila, Sra. Kagamine –hizo una pequeña reverencia-, Rin debe estar muy agotada con todos estos preparativos ¿No es así? –la joven asintió algo ausente- Tenemos tiempo de hacer una pausa ¿verdad?

-Claro, me tomará una hora hacer algunos arreglos- comentó la modista doblando la tela blanca sobre su brazo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué le parece si llevo a Rin a tomar un té mientras tanto? Seguro le sentará bien-sonrió de forma encantadora y nadie pudo negarse.

-Siempre me salvas…-quería agradecerle pero estaba demasiado abrumada, quería que el tiempo corriese más rápido para poder ir a la sombra del árbol de sakuras.

-¿Qué te sucede, Rin? Estás muy extraña últimamente ¿Pasó algo que tenga que ver con la boda?-ella se obligó a concentrarse en esa conversación.

-Descuida, Gakupo, debe ser que estoy cansada como dijiste-le sonrió levemente volviendo a ser la persona falsa que debía ser. El noble le ofreció su brazo y ella se aferró a él como las parejas solían hacer. Aún con la falsa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, se giró hacia el frente para encontrarse con los profundos ojos verdes del violinista al otro lado de la calle. Su expresión se apagó de inmediato y cuando el carruaje que impedía su paso terminó de pasar se resistió a cruzar la calle, lo hizo atrapada por el agarre de Gakupo. El pelimorado no comprendía qué la retenía y siguió con la vista qué llamaba su atención para encontrarse con el rubio observándolos de forma indescifrable.

-¿Qué sucede, Rin? ¿Lo conoces?-trató de ser amable.

-Yo… Yo sólo…-él reaccionó antes que ella pudiese detenerlo e hizo una pequeña y respetuosa reverencia.

-Sólo soy un humilde violinista conocido de la Srta. Rin –agregó con una sonrisa falsa pero efectiva.

-Ah, Rin, no me comentaste nunca que te interesaba la música-sonrió amablemente y le tendió una mano-. Me presento, soy Kamui Gakupo, el prometido de Rin, mucho gusto.

La chica quiso negarlo pero no podía hacerlo, se sentía atrapada. Esa era la verdad, su realidad. Él estrechó su mano con una sonrisa amigable.

-Sólo díagame Len, por favor, un gusto conocerlo, me quedaría a hablar pero ando con prisa, lo siento-hizo una reverencia y se alejó sin dedicarle una mirada a ella. Sabía que despertar era inevitable.


End file.
